Future Seen through the Eye of a Needle
by bookthief1097
Summary: A story about the struggle of true loves being separated. Regina realizing fairy dust is simply dust all the while Emma has been slowly dying without her true love. Can Regina save Emma? *Warning, I am new to writing my own FanFic so I will be editing and improving this story until I feel it is satisfactory enough for the audience reading this story.*
1. Emma Swan's Entrance

Emma Swan drove down Main Street in Storybrooke Maine in her old beat up Beatle Bug. She didn't see anything on the road nor any of the flashing car lights whistling by. Her leather jacket was torn up around the arms, her pants once so tight now hung loosely around her hips, and a dirty tank top that used to be white protected her from the blizzard outside. The heat in the Bug long ago stopped working and Emma couldn't afford to fix it. Her job as sheriff was a short stint and now she bummed around the streets asking for spare change. Living in her car selling everything precious to her expect one item. That item remained around her neck looped up by a silver chain. When she felt the needle stick into her arm and the fire spread to her veins she felt the cold touch of the item over her heart. It prevented her from overdosing. The streets were covered with thick layers of snow with black ice underneath. The Bugs tires need to be changed as well as very other fluid in the car. The gas light had been on for the last week and a half, yet Emma couldn't afford to put no more than $5 dollars in every other week. Her car smelled like vomit and old laundry with the added affect of moldy food. The Bug once a shining yellow antique turned into a rusty death trap.

For the past 6 months, Emma Swan was homeless. She showered at Grannie's without her knowing. Stole food from the dumpsters and bummed all the cash she could to buy her next fix. The next high was all the mattered to Emma anymore. Needles where found littering the floor of the Bug. Old belts and rubber string covering the back seats. And, the drugs located in Emma's body. She never let her drugs want for her. Emma took the medicine as soon as she locked the door of the Bug.

Emma loved someone and for that love to be returned would be like putting a camel through the eye of a needle. So, she filled her time with drinking, sex, and burning. She lost so much weight she was a living corpse. Her hair was tangles and less yellow like the sun never touched it. Her eyes lost the determination and drive that made her into the Savior of Storybrooke. Her hands shook from the loss of drugs in her system. Emma needed the love to be returned, but the high of the moment kept her from ending it all. She closed her eyes to gain composure again. _Where the fuck is Ruby?_

Ruby Lucas loved Emma Swan. She told Emma when to come in for showers, let her borrow her clothes, and let her do laundry in the basement of the Diner. Ruby's Grannie would have a heart attack knowing that she allowed the addict inside the Inn. Yet, Ruby didn't care. She would do anything for Emma and Emma knew that. Today, Ruby promised Emma some leftovers from the Diner with cinnamon hot cocoa and freshly laundered clothes. Grannie was still in the back doing inventory and Ruby pretended to be cleaning the tables around the diner. Ruby told Emma she would meet her at 8:30 pm at the back of the diner. Yet, it was already 9 pm and she couldn't sneak to the back without Grannie noticing. If only Emma had a phone still. She threw it away because her addiction got so out of control she couldn't pay her monthly phone bills. So, Ruby bit her lip hoping Emma wouldn't barge.

Banging her hands against the steering wheel, Emma yelled in frustration.

"Holy motherfucking fuck! If she doesn't come out in fucking 10 seconds I'm barging in!" hissed Emma.

Grannie still wasn't finished with inventory and Ruby became to walk to the back. _Please ignore me. Please ignore me_.

"Ruby, where and what are you doing?" asked Grannie. _Shit!_

"I'm just going to.. ummm…. have a… smoke!" squeaked Ruby. She was never good at lying to her Grannie. Her face was red and her lies were utterly ridiculous.

"I didn't know you smoked, child. Thats a bad habit" shaking her head Grannie ordered, "You can go home, Ruby. I'm almost done here. And, if you want to continue working her then you quit smoking immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, Grannie"

"Okay, leave now. I'll see you tomorrow morning, dear."

"Goodnight, Grannie" said Ruby. _What the fuck am I supposed to do about Emma?_

As she was walking to the door to leave, Emma barged in. She pushed Ruby causing her to bang against the nearest table and fall onto the ground with fallen silverware.

"Ruby what the fuck!" screamed Emma "I've been waiting for an hour! I'm fucking starving!"

Ruby didn't respond she was so filled with shock that she couldn't answer. Grannie for sure heard the yelling. And, right on queue Grannie's shotgun clicked. She turned her head to see her grandmother walking toward Emma with the shotgun pointed right at her chest.

"Emma," Grannie said in a warning voice "I told you to never show your face in my diner again."

By this time, Emma was frozen. She hadn't thought about the consequences of running into the Diner and pushing Ruby. She was so angry and hungry that she couldn't think straight. Emma took a step back toward the door with her hands up in surrender. "Grannie, I'm sorry. I'll leave now. It'll be like you never saw me." Tears dripped down onto the floor and Emma felt that her knees would buckle any second. She didn't mean to cause this strife between granddaughter and grandmother. The drugs made her mind clouded and the actions had no consequences. Now, the last hit Emma did was over 5 hours ago and she could feel the burning numbness leaving. Emma felt the guilt, heartbrokenness, and emptiness of her life again. A screamed moan left her throat and everything went dark.

Emma woke up with a splitting headache. She didn't know where she was and couldn't remember why she wasn't in her car anymore. She opened her eyes and saw a slit of light streaming through a window. The ground was hard and cold beneath Emma and there was a moth-eaten blanket covering her torso. She rubbed her eyes trying to get moisture behind her eyelids. Once Emma could open her eyes, she realized where she was. Her body became erect and solid. The Queen _found me_. _Not again._ The feel of chains at her ankles and wrists where finally connected to her brain. The clothes in which Emma remember wearing was gone expect for her bra and jeans. She shivered. _It's freezing down here! Hopefully, she lets me die from hypothermia._ The sound of heels echoed across the stone hallway with a swift sound of a dress being dragged behind. Emma swallowed.

The heels continued to click nearer and nearer to Emma. Emma started to panicked. She quickly glanced at her surrounds. Wrists and ankles shackled to the stone wall no way she can break it. Beside the shackles, Emma was the only thing in the cell. Sweat dripped down her forehead she couldn't do this again. Not now! The clicking stopped right outside the door and the door handle twisted. Emma's heart was pumping so furiously she thought her heart would jump out of her chest. So, she put an aching hand over her heart to try to calm the pumping. The door swung all the way open revealing who the owner of the heels belonged to.

"Hello dear," snarled the voice. "Miss me?"

Emma screamed.

She woke up with a start. Grabbing her chest, Regina gasped and tried to gather her thoughts. _What happened?_ There was someone she knew was familiar with the voice, but couldn't picture the face. Robin snored and turned over in the bed. _At least one of us can sleep_. Regina got up and went down the stairs to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard, she poured fresh water into the coffee machine and started it. _Why can't I picture that face? Who was that?_ Her dream wouldn't stop playing behind her eyes. Golden hair, green eyes, and a blood-curdling scream. _Was it her? No, don't be stupid. She moved on and probably has a family too. But, the scream._ Regina jumped when she felt arms wrapped around her and a bare chest against her spine.

"Why aren't you in bed?" husked Robin, rubbing his arms up and down her biceps. No causing chills or arousal.

"I had a dream. Or, more of a nightmare actually'

"Do you want to talk about it" queried Robin.

"It was about her' whispered Regina. "I know it was her, Robin. She's in pain and I can't help feel as if I caused it. "

Robin pulled away and turned Regina to face him. 'What do you mean 'her?'"

"Her, Robin!" said Regina "The one I was with before you and Roman."

Robin's face looked almost comical with the shock on his face. Regina only told him once and that was because he wouldn't give up until she told him. He asked for months who that blonde girl was who would stop Regina dead cold. The girl that captured Regina's attention more than Robin ever wished he could get. Suddenly, he felt hurt. His wife-to-be was still stuck in the past and he has a son to think about. When he first met Regina, he felt the instant attractive a man has towards a woman and wanted her so badly. He felt drowned in his lust for her, a slave for the satisfaction of his needs. When Robin first slept with Regina, he felt it. He felt she didn't really belong to him. Her touch was robotic, her moans practiced, and she wasn't aroused. But, Robin still was passionate about Regina and thought with time she would warm up. Even after proposing to Regina, her tears were fake, her words sounding like a soap opera, and the emotions running through her was wrong. Regina did not want Robin Hood. _She wanted her._


	2. Ring

Robin started to walk backwards to get as far away as possible from Regina. The life they built together was a lie. He gave his heart to this woman and that woman's heart belongs to somebody else. That somebody else absorb all the love from Regina's heart leaving nothing left for Robin. His steps became larger and more frequent until he was running to Roman's room.

"Robin!" yelled Regina "What are you doing?!"

He didn't hear anything with only his son on his mind. _I'm such a fool._ So, Robin ran up the stairs heading straight to where his son was sleeping. He opened the door and stop himself from walking inside of his room. Roman was sound asleep holding his favorite stuffed animal Regina bought for him. A green and blue dragon with the ability to glow to help Roman fall asleep at night. Regina learned about his nightmares and decided to buy him the dragon. Ever since then, Roman hasn't had a nightmare. He sleeps like a baby. Roman loved Regina like a mother and Regina loved his son as her own. _Why did I listen to fairy dust?_

"Robin?" whispered Regina a couple of feet from Robin.

Taking a deep breath Robin said, "We fucked up." Regina swallowed. And, nodded even though he couldn't see her as he was still facing Roman sleeping. He turned to face her. "I fucked up. You fucked up. Why did we listen to that dust?"

Shocked Regina croaked, " You think the same way?"

Nodding, Robin chuckled, "I've thought that since the first time we made love. We shouldn't have listen to that blue fairy. I have Roman to think about. I thought about my poor boy with no mother and you… you were perfect. Are perfect to be his mother." That left Regina speechless with tears in her brown eyes.

"I love your son. But, he was never mine."

"I know Regina." Robin approached her and hugged her. Regina was so surprised that at first she didn't respond. Then, her brain kicked in and she hugged the man she shared the last 9 years with.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I ne-"

"Stop." Interrupted Robin Hood. "We both listened and believed the dust. I should have stayed with my ex-wife and try to make it work. You should have stayed with her."

"I know." brown eyes filled with tears again and she let the pain over take her. A sob ripped out of her throat and her knees buckled. Before she landed, Robin caught her in his strong arms.

"Shhhh Regina" Robin cooed. He lifted her from the ground and carried her to their bedroom. He pushed back the covers and gently laid her down. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he crawled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Regina turned to face him, put her hands softly on his cheeks "You're such a good man. I don't deserve your kindness." His response was to kiss her forehead and put her head under his chin. He let her ruin his shirt with her tears of sorrow and when she was sobbing to hard he whispered sweet words about her. She fell asleep with images of those green eyes and blond hair.

Regina opened her eyes. She found herself lying in bed with Robin's arms wrapped tightly around her. Her ex-fiancé, Robin Hood, was staring blankly into space. Yet, she didn't feel anything. The empty numbness still throbbed in her heart and she felt the loss she avoided for the last 9 years. Now, Regina finally noticed the spark of passion and lust behind her Robin's actions was gone ever since he proposed. A year ago, Robin was bent down on his knee with a beautiful diamond ring asking for her hand in marriage. That ring felt heavy and scratchy ever since Robin slipped in onto her finger. She had Robin change the ring size, but for some reason the ring still felt wrong wearing. Regina knew why now. She pushed Robin's arms off of her and went to the bathroom. Once the door was locked, she went to the mirror. Her eyes were surrounded by black circles, the spark of her brown eyes were gone, black hair matted, and her mouth looked to be in a permanent frown. _I look like a fucking mess._ She turned to the shower and put the water on full blast. She didn't remember shedding her clothes, but felt the burn of the hot water.

Regina thought about the last time a ring was on her finger and it wasn't from Robin. She was 20 and completely and utterly in love. But, she gave the ring back because Robin came into the picture. He was 10 years older and was divorced with a newborn son. The fairy dust was never wrong so she followed it. Regina had been with Robin ever since. Now 29, Regina felt empty and she didn't care.


End file.
